brutal_fistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Franco Domenico
Franco Domenico is the main protagonist in Epic Blades. In Epic Blades and Epic Blades II, Franco's rival is Malombra. Description to be added later... Inspiration Franco is presented as the Siegfried Schauffen of Epic Blades, whereas Malombra is like Nightmare from SoulCalibur. Like Siegfried, Franco is a knight and he has struggled with his demons before. Despite not being a martial arts centric game series like Brutal Fists, it is easy to say that Franco is the Ryu to Malombra's Akuma, as Malombra wants Franco to be just as bloodthirsty as he is, similar with Akuma's deal with Ryu in Street Fighter. Bio *'Epic Blades:' - "Franco Domenico is a soldier in the Knights of the Templar Order. As the son of a Templar Knight, Franco has started early in the Crusades in his adolescence. He has served the Holy Vatican and its army well, until one thing occurred to him in one of the many crusades of the time. He has witnessed countless foreign civilians in the Middle East being slaughtered even by his fellow warriors. He decided that enough was enough and that he's rather resign from the knight's Order, much to the dismay of his peers. Now he seeks for an alternative to solve the conflict between the knights and their enemies." *'Epic Blades II:' - "Franco Domenico is a knight from the Templar Order. For decades, he has served the Vatican's forces well, but he also began to feel disgusted with all the bloodshed he had to partake in during the crusades, in which even foreign civilians had been victims of his fellow soldiers' murders. Things have gotten worse as these horrific instances from his crusades began to haunt him. He could no longer stand the barbaric antics of his allies and he wants to atone for the killings he's been involved in." Gameplay Info Special Attacks *''Hovering Cross'' - Franco slashes upward, making a purple energy projectile shaped like a crucifix as it hovers its way towards his opponent. *''Light Crescent'' - Franco swings his sword horizontally and makes a yellow glowing energy crescent that hurdles at his opponent. *''Shield Beatdown'' - Franco bashes his opponent with his shield *''Templar Strike'' - Franco zips towards his opponent with a downward slash. Finishing Moves Vanquishment *''Deus-Vult!'' - Franco starts by horizontally slicing through his opponent's upper body, thus cutting off the arms. Then he splits the opponent in half vertically and then rams through him/her with his shield, trembling the butchered opponent. Quick Deaths *''Light Crescent'' - The opponent gets decapitated by the energy crescent *''Templar Strike'' - The opponent is diagnally sliced in half. Storyline Epic Blades to be added later... Epic Blades II Franco is still haunted by the demons of his past, where he and his fellow templar knights have killed countless people from foreign land, and he wants to forget all about it. Meanwhile his friend Adolfo has been excommunicated for physically harming his bishop out of rage. So he goes to find the Sphere of Wonders again. Despite his victory against Be'al-Zebos, Franco could not erase the memories from his mind and attempts suicide in Hell, only to be rescued by Metatron and retrieved back to Earth. There, he meets a beautiful maiden named Alberta Emiliana. Trivia *The Crusades portrayed in Epic Blades is morally grey and complex. Similar with Dante's Inferno's portrayal of Templar Knight, the Templars are portrayed as amoral and brutal at worse and that despite being Christians, the act they commit will likely land them into Hell. **This can be viewed as sprite-genius's historical commentary on the Crusades. However, sprite-genius, a Christian who respects all faiths such as Islam, has revealed that he is on no one's side and, in an artist's description for Malombra, implied that Muslim soldiers in Epic Blades are just as morally questionable as their Christian enemies. **Some may argue that the idea of such a portrayal of Templar Knights stem from the game Dante's Inferno or the movie Season Of The Witch, where the main character is disgusted by all the violence committed upon foreigners by their fellow templars. *While Franco and Malombra are presented as the Ryu and Akuma of Epic Blades, their bitter family relationship is similar to that between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from Star Wars. The only difference is that Malombra is his uncle from before Franco even knew he had an uncle. External Links *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-Franco-Domenico-460274441 *http://sprite-genius.deviantart.com/art/Epic-Blades-II-Franco-Domenico-585859465 Category:Characters Category:Epic Blades characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Italians Category:Male characters Category:Swordsmen